


Bellarke Drabble

by bellcrkes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellcrkes/pseuds/bellcrkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles. I've never written anything before, so I apologize for my writing in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke Drabble

Clarke paused, unable to fully grasp what he had said. 

"You what?" 

"I love you," he said with complete confidence. Leave it to Bellamy Blake to have confidence when she felt like her whole world was spinning way to fast on its axis. Bellamy loves her? Just last week they were in a head to head debate, fully under the impression that he hated her. And she hated him. She hated him, didn't she? 

"Clarke, say something."

She pulled herself out of her trance and snapped her head up. Intense brown eyes met her orbs of blue, and her mouth went dry. Wetting her lips, she finally managed to make out an, "oh." 

"Oh?" Bellamy raised him eyebrows. "Is the princess speechless?" 

The nickname sent a jolt through Clarke, but the anger and irritation that is usually present when she was called that was absent. She tried to say something, but all words failed her. Instead, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
